Early mobile terminals provided basic services, such as phone and texting services. However, current mobile terminals provide many more services, such as printing photos and documents wirelessly. In order to provide such services, a mobile terminal and a device for printing the photos need to be paired with each other. Accordingly, a mobile terminal may be connected with some other device through Bluetooth or some other short range wireless connection.
For example, a Bluetooth connection between a mobile terminal and some other device may be achieved by activating Bluetooth functions of both the mobile terminal and the other device, positioning the mobile terminal within a specific distance of the other device so as to allow the other device and the mobile terminal to scan and recognize each other.